Twisted
by Gomes
Summary: [GC] You wouldn't dare...


TITLE: Twisted

AUTHOR: Gomey

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

RATING: Strong M

SPOILERS: None

DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY: "You wouldn't dare..."

NOTES: My response to the 'The Graveyard Shift' March challenge.

* * *

Gil grunted, grinding his teeth together as sweat dripped from his temple. "Hurry..." He pleaded, forcing his eyes shut as his hands began to tremble. Every muscle in his body ached, and he began to question his sanity as to how he found himself in this predicament. "If you do not get a move on, so help you -" 

"Okay okay..." There was a slight pause, "left foot blue."

"Oh thank God!" Both agents breathed in unison, rearranging themselves in to a more comfortable position.

Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg all sat on the couch, watching the Swing Shift and Graveyard Shift supervisors battle it out on the Twister mat. "Man, of all of us, I can't believe they're the last ones left standing." Nick drawled, shaking his head.

Greg nodded, "who would have guessed that the two old fogeys -"

"Greg, if you desire to have children later on, I'd quit speaking right now." Catherine warned him, out of breath.

"Right, you're still up for that, aren't you Kitty-Kat?" Greg teased, winning smirks from the rest of the team.

"Greg!" Catherine and Gil hollered after him, startling him.

"Right - right." He spun the wheel, "um, right arm blue."

The team watched them shuffle around once more, observing their stance. Gil had his right foot stretched out to green, and his left leg bent, foot on blue; his back to the team. One hand was helping him balance on yellow, while his right hand now came and rested on blue, right in front of him, causing Catherine to stretch out, should she desire to continue the game. He grinned inwardly.

Catherine huffed, blowing the bangs away from her eyes. "That was a dirty trick, Gil." She muttered, eyeing her strategy. Her position almost mirrored his exactly, save that she was facing him directly. Bowing her head to hide her toothy grin, she reached far and claimed a blue circle - right between his legs.

Gil's eyes shot down, and then snapped back up to hers. "You wouldn't dare..." He threatened, narrowing his eyes at the bold strawberry blonde in front of him.

She raised her eyebrow devilishly, though her smile was nothing short of angelic. Her plump lips curved up with such innocence that he almost forgot of her impure intent. "Greg, just spin the damn thing." He barked, worry evident in his voice.

"Grissom, you okay?" Sara asked, staring at his back.

Catherine glanced at the young brunette. "Oh it's nothing - just his old bones getting tired." She winked at him, bending her arm at the elbow until it came into contact with him - with a very specific part of him.

He gasped, teetering slightly and gripping the mat until it bunched in his hands.

"Grissom?" Warrick asked, now intrigued.

"Cramp! Greg!"

"Uh...left hand red!"

Gil cringed, realizing this was opening him up more, adding to his vulnerability. "Damn you, Willows." He grumbled, ire fuelling as he watched her work her strategy.

"C'mon Griss...you have to win this - for the Graveyard Shift!" Greg cheered out.

"Nah-uh! Catherine knows how to kick some serious ass when it comes to Twister." Nick countered.

"Yeah - that's because she cheats." Gil puffed, growing tired from the ordeal.

"Pff..." she scoffed, "it's called tact." She reached her hand through his legs, hitting the red mark behind him.

"Cath...?" Gil hissed in her ear. "You had a choice of three other red circles...why this one?"

She glanced up at him, puckering her lips in a playful pout. "Why not?" She raised her hand slightly, smiling as she felt him harden against her forearm. "Hmm, at least 'somebody' here likes my strategy."

He bit his lower lip, eyes closed in a desperate attempt to control his lust. Shaking his head, he gave in to gravity and collapsed on the floor.

"Woohoo! Way to go boss!" Warrick and Nick hoisted Catherine up on their shoulders.

Gil lay on his stomach, hoping to calm his libido. He glanced at his kitchen clock, realizing just how late it had gotten. "Okay, fun's over - some of you guys have work three hours."

Catherine hopped down from their shoulders. "Ooh, sour grapes anyone?" She ruffled his hair, knowing that all he could do was bat away her hand. She dodged his childish blows and giggled, hiding behind Sara.

"Alright, we're heading out then. Thanks for the great afternoon guys - this was fun." Nick said, giving Gil a pat on the back.

"Yeah - does wonders for the employee moral." Sara rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hmm, maybe next time, we should invite Ecklie..." Catherine suggested.

Pause.

The whole team guffawed and Catherine ushered them out Gil's townhouse. "Well, that was fun. Hope you aren't too mad at me for winning." She said, picking up a few errant glasses of Pepsi and Sprite. She glanced back, from the kitchen, noting that he still hadn't moved nor said a word since the team had left. Walking over, she straddled his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aww, you're so cute when you brood."

Without a moment's notice, Gil flipped them, pinning her body under his. He held her arms on each side of her body, glancing down at her spread out on the Twister mat.

"Ooh, feisty." She cooed, struggling slightly against his grasp.

He still hadn't said a word since everyone had left, he just remained suspended above her, staring at her. His eyes fell on her enticing lips and he bent down swiftly, nipping at them - enough to satisfy his craving, and just enough to intrigue hers.

She reached for him, but he held her securely on the mat.

"Na-uh...now we play by my rules." He murmured in her ear, causing shivers to caress her skin. Arranging his hands so that one was now holding both her wrists captive, he spun the wheel and waited for it to come to a stop. "Hmm...right hand green." His eyes appraised her form before stopping at her right elbow, which was resting on a green circle. His mouth found it, gently caressing the soft skin with his lips before placing a small kiss.

Catherine closed her eyes, loving the feel of his lips against her body. "Gil..." she whined, feeling helpless but loving it. She play-struggled against his grasp, both of them knowing that she wasn't going anywhere for the time being.

He spun the wheel again. "Left foot blue." He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing his prize. "Hmm, tricky..." He muttered to himself, still holding on to her arms. He bent over, one hand caressing the soft skin of her petite feet. He lifted it up, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder, where he placed a butterfly kiss on the ankle.

Catherine chewed on her lip, glancing up at him through lust lidded eyes. She reached behind her, hands still bound in his grasp, and gave the spinner a little flick.

He glanced at her.

She raised her eyebrow.

He smiled mischievously. "Right breast yellow."

Catherine giggled. "What! That's not in the rules..." She threw her head back when she felt his hand glide over her chest, gently kneading both of her breasts. "Hey - it's right only!" She muttered, though unsure why - she was loving the attention he was administering to both.

"Sorry..." He replied sheepishly. He removed her shirt, leaving her in her red lace bra. "I love red on you..." He mumbled into her, kissing the skin right above her bra. He heard the spinner come to life and he glanced up, resting his chin against her tight stomach.

"Right neck yellow." She murmured, tilting her neck to the side.

"Ah...grasshopper's a quick learner." He smirked, gently nipping at her flesh. His tongue darted out, branding her skin as his own, letting her know of his devotion to her. He heard the wheel spin again. "Right thigh green." He mumbled, not even bothering to look. His hand found the hard muscle of her leg and he gave it a squeeze, gliding up and down. He gently massaged her, his hands venturing just a smidgen shy of her want - of her need.

"Gil...don't tease..." She pleaded with him, her hips shifting slightly, trying to come into contact with his touch.

"Tease?" He chuckled. "If I do recall, teasing is how Missy won the game..."

She moaned as his hand once again denied her pleasure. She grabbed hold of the spinner, and gave it another flick. Catherine managed to lift up the spinner and glance at it, eyes wide with surprise but holding a Cheshire charm. "Right foot..."

"...and?" Gil panted, his hand now teasing her hardened nipple through the lace fabric.

"It's right in the middle of yellow and blue..."

One side of his lip curled with Puckish delight. "That's not going to be a problem." He stated confidently, letting go of her hands and sliding himself down her body. His eyes swept over the mat, taking in the colours from left to right: green, yellow, blue and red. They retreated back to the center where yellow and blue lay boasting. "We just have to find the just center..."

She lifted her head upon hearing the husky tone his voice adopted, and she felt herself grow wet upon feeling his warm breath hit her core. Her pants began to slip downwards and she raised her hips to aid him in his task.

He admired her, clad only in her bra and panties. "God, I want you so bad..." He bent down, teasing her through her panties.

"Gil!" She cried, thrusting her hips against his mouth. Suddenly, she pushed him off of her, stood up and ran off to his bedroom, giggling.

"Hey!" He laughed, yelling after her. "I'm not done with you, yet!" He took chase after her, disappearing into his bedroom.

Seconds later, he immerged, padded to the living room, picked up the Twister mat and spinner and hurried back to his room, the door slamming in his wake.

–finis–


End file.
